The study examines the psychological influences to the visceral pain perception in patients with irritable bowel syndrome. Assess to what degre the intestinal pain threshold can be elevated by means of a pain- specific hypnosis intervention and to evaluate the efficacy of two similar types of standardized seven session hypnosis interventions of IBS - one form designed to reduce visceral pain sensitivity and the other without pain-specific suggestions.